No voy a perder, no contra ti
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: [¡Feliz cumpleaños, kira taisho!] –No voy a perder, Gray. No contra ti –murmuró el pelirrosa una vez sus labios se separaron–. No puedo perder contra ti. Jamás lo permitiré –terminó, para luego posar nuevamente sus labios en el mayor. [Gray/Natsu]


_**.-NO VOY A PERDER, NO CONTRA TI-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, kira taisho~!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ki-chan~! Ten un día hermoso y que se te cumplan todos tus deseos uwu Disculpa la demora x.x pero en mi país aún estamos a tres (?) xD Sin más, que disfrutes de tu lectura~_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Yaoi, lenguaje grosero (NO lemon) y Gratsu._

 _ **~Capítulo único~**_

Sus lenguas danzaban al compás de la melodía, en un apasionado y salvaje beso, de esos besos que los hacían perder la razón, aquellos que los obligaban a olvidarse que estaban en la casa de Lucy –siendo ésta echada, de su propia casa, por los magos–, de los mismos que los incitaban a ir más allá de lo estrictamente permitido. Sí, aquellos que les nublaban la razón y les hacían despojarse de toda vergüenza.

Sus manos se colaban por sus ropas, las quitaban –bueno, en el caso de Gray ya no estaban– desesperadamente, pues, la ropa estorbaba en sus caminos. Querían tocarse, precisaban de sus caricias. Era una necesidad.

El beso cesó y el rubor, en ambos magos, se incrementó. La respiración entre cortada no tardó en hacerse escuchar, acompañada de las sonrisas autosuficientes que se formaron en sus labios. ¿Autosuficientes? Sí, tal y como se escucha, porque veían cuánto provocaban en el contrario en sus miradas, podían ver cuánto le afectaba al chico que tenían en frente algo tan simple como un beso. Un simple beso que los dejó –literalmente– sin respiración.

Y pensar que todo aquello comenzó con una apuesta; una estúpida apuesta que los arrastró a la situación en la que se encontraban ahora. Bendita fuese Lucy y sus intentos por echarlos a patadas de su casa, y benditos fuesen ellos por sus –muy, muy, pero muy estúpidos– espíritus competitivos.

El Fullbaster –que parecía menos _afectado_ – tomó la delantera, agarrando de las muñecas al pelirrosa y empujándolo a la cama –de Lucy, cabe recordar– y, ni tonto ni perezoso, se posicionó sobre el más bajo. Pero Natsu no quería eso –bueno, a lo que a intimidad se refería, por supuesto que quería… pero dejarse dominar por otro hombre y ese, para rematar el chiste, era Gray… No lo permitiría. Jamás–, y cuando Natsu no quiere algo, pues, no lo quiere y ya. El Dragneel lucha con uñas y dientes contra lo que le molesta, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

–Gray, quítate –enseñó los caninos, decidido a romperle las bolas al muy hijo de puta que amenazaba con arrancarle lo suyo. Gray sólo rió bajo, complacido con el resultado frente a él: Natsu estaba asustado. De él. ¡Já! ¿Quién lo diría?

–¿Qué pasó, _flamitas_? ¿Te asusta ser el que _recibe_? –Se burló desde su posición privilegiada, sujetando con fuerza las muñecas del nombrado sobre la cabeza de éste, dejándole en claro quién llevaba el control en aquella situación.

–Que te quites, bastardo –amenazó, pero el mago de hielo lo ignoró; en su lugar comenzó a crear, gracias a su magia, unas esposas de hielo. Si Natsu quería jugar rudo, pues Gray no le daría tregua, que para eso eran rivales desde hace años, ¿no?–. ¡Gray! –Gritó, más que cabreado, el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

–Tranquilo –le _calmaba_ , con aquella arrogante sonrisa que le sacaba de quicio–. No temas, _princesa_ –rió con ganas, ejerciendo presión en el pecho de éste–. Tu _príncipe_ sabe cómo tratarte.

–¡Cabronazo! –Chilló, intentando patearle la entrepierna, pero el Fullbaster no se dejaba agredir fácilmente. Vamos, que le conocía de cuando eran apenas unos críos, le conocía todas las malas mañas al más bajo, y entre éstas estaban las patadas bajas, los mordiscos, los arañazos y los escupitajos. Gray no necesitaba ser listo para saber que eran medidas desesperadas que el Dragneel tomaba cuando creía estar en desventaja. Y ahora, estaba en una clara desventaja.

–Shhh –le calló, con su dedo en los labios del contrario–. No grites, sólo disfruta –a Gray le divertía de sobremanera la situación, pues, tenía a Natsu donde siempre quiso: bajo él. Eso demostraba su superioridad ante el Dragon Slayer.

–¡Gra-! –No terminó su frase, la dejó perecer en su garganta como todas las maldiciones que se cruzaron por su mente en ese preciso momento, ya que las frías manos del chico se movían delicadamente por su desnudo pecho, atormentando aquellos rosados y lindos montículos. Un gemido salió de sus labios y eso lo espantó, poniéndolo en alerta máxima–. ¡Cómo no pares ahora te partiré el culo! –Gritaba, retorciéndose bajo el mago de hielo. Su rival soltó una carcajada, ronca y sexy.

–Yo seré quien te partirá el culo –agregó, separando sus piernas completamente y posicionándose entre éstas–. En más de un sentido, Natsu.

Pero Natsu en verdad no quería _eso_ , pues, como diría Elfman: _No es de hombres._ Y Natsu era hombre, o eso decía lo que tenía entre las piernas.

–¡Bastardo! –Chilló, o más bien, rugió. El fuego que de su boca salió, fue a dar justo en dónde debería: en Gray. Sonrió satisfecho al verlo lastimado, prácticamente al otro lado de la habitación.

–Maldito… –masculló por lo bajo el herido, dispuesto a devolverle el _favor_. Mas todo se volvió extraño para él cuando vio al Dragneel acercarse a gatas, para luego robarle un beso; uno salvaje, necesitado y tormentosamente lento.

–No voy a perder, Gray. No contra ti –murmuró el pelirrosa una vez sus labios se separaron–. No _puedo_ perder contra ti. _Jamás_ lo permitiré –terminó, para luego posar nuevamente sus labios en el mayor.

–Tampoco perderé, Natsu –gruñó, acercándolo a él bruscamente.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡Yay~ terminé! *chilla de emoción*. Espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito, Kira ;u; Bueno, que tengas un lindo día. Byebye~_


End file.
